The History
by YuraLa
Summary: Disaat terjadi kekosongan kepemimpinan, dia ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin sehinga menjadi sultana petama dikesultanan tersebut. Tanpa diketahui olehnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah strategi dari mereka untuk merebut kekuasaannya. Dan saat dia terpojok dia meminta bantuan pada mereka, dan mereka mau membantu dengan satu satu syarat. Dia harus mau menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. / OS


**The History**

A NARUTO FanFiction

With standart disclaimer applied

Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OoC), Typo, DLDR!

 **Inspired:**

 **Establishment of Mamluk Sultanate**

 **(Penetapan Kesultanan Mamluk)**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you like**

* * *

"Dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakannya yang mulia."

"..."

"Yang mulia Menma telah tewas terbunuh."

"Katakan bahwa ini hanya gurauan!"

Sang pembawa pesan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri

.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya?"

"Maaf menyela, sebaiknya yang mulia Sakura yang menjadi penggantinya. Beliau adalah istri yang mulia Menma."

Tentara itu memberi usul dalam perdebatan kepemimpinan Kesultanan Uzumaki

.

"Dengan ini, kami menobatkan anda menjadi Sultana pertama Kesultanan Uzumaki."

'Menjadi seorang Sultana? Apa aku bisa?'

.

"Yang mulia, terjadi pemberontakan atas nama Orochimaru di Suriah."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka memfitnah anda. Mereka menuduh anda yang membunuh yang mulai Menma. "

'Keadaan disini semakin kacau, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

"Kenapa yang mulia kemari?"

"A-aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"..."

"Terjadi pemberontakan dimana-mana, keluargaku menyuruhku kemari. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan kalian, aku mohon."

"Masuklah yang mulia."

'Terima kasih banyak'

.

"Kami akan membantu memadamkan pemberontakannya,"

"Te―"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"..."

"Anda harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

'Apa ini akhir dari Uzumaki?'

* * *

 **Egypt**

 **1250 M**

Membuka mataku, sudah pagi rupanya. Kepalaku sedikit pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dimulai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kucoba untuk memalingkan kepalaku kesebelah kiriku, terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru kehitaman dan dia memunggungiku.

Aku tersenyum. Miris tapi cukup melegakan. Dia suamiku mulai sekarang tapi berkat dia juga pemberontakan sedikit berkurang dan dia juga tengah berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

 **Flashback**

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya?"

"Kami membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengomando kami dalam melawan pemberontak, dan pilihan kami jatuh padanya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kami melihat anda terlalu tertekan karena kepemimpinan anda, jika dia menjadi suami anda maka anda tak perlu lagi tertekan akan urusan seperti ini yang mulia. Kami mengkhawatirkan anda."

"Baiklah, a-aku bersedia."

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Aku berjalan disekitar kerajaan untuk melihat pekerjaan beberapa pekerja di Istana ini. Dan sekarang aku berada dilapangan, kenapa dia bisa ada disana?

"Naruto."

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu ada disini?"

Semakin melihatnya aku semakin teringat pada ayahnya. Mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, dan senyumnya.

"Ibu!"

"Ah ya, ada apa?"

Dia menatapku tajam, tapi itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Dia dan ayahnya sama, sama-sama tak ingin diabaikan ketika bicara. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Berlatih pedang, usiaku sudah hampir 15 tahun. Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengasah kemampuan bertarungku."

"Sepertinya ibu mengganggu, kalau begitu lanjutkan latihanmu."

* * *

Melanjutkan jalan, aku ingin menemuinya. Dimana dia? Berkeliling didalam istana cukup melelahkan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering kelelahan. Mataku berbinar, aku menemukan dia, dengan segera aku menghampirinya,

"Apa masih terjadi pemberontakan?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya dari samping, dia orang yang tak terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" matanya melirik padaku melalui ujung matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Dia menghela napas.

"Bukankah kau lelah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku, hampir semua anggota keluaganya iitu baik.

Uchiha, mereka adalah budak belian yang dibeli oleh Kesultanan Uzumaki. Mereka berkembang hingga memiliki keluarga besar, mereka yang membantu kekuatan militer Kesultanan ini.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?"

Aku menoleh padanya, kali ini wajaahnya menghadap padaku. Mata itu terlihat tajam hingga mungkin dia dapat melihat gerakan sekecil apapun.

"A-aku―" kepalaku sedikit pusing, semua terasa seperti berputar dan―

 **Bruk**

―aku rasa aku terjatuh.

Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah sebuah teriakan dan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

* * *

Mataku terasa sedikit berat, tapi kupaksakan untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Cahaya matahari langsung menyambutku, sedikit silau memang. Menatap kesekeliling dan aku menemukan Sasuke berdiri membelakangiku.

"Uh." Kurasa telinganya tajam sekali hingga dia dapat mendengar lenguhan kecil yang kukeluarkan. Dia menatapk yang telah bangun, menghampiriku dan membantuku mendudukkan diri dikepala tempat tidur. Dia memberiku segelas air dan aku menerimnya, tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang aku alami sebelumnya.

"Kau pingsan."

Aku mengangguk mendengarkannya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tak tahu artinya. Dia mendekat dan memelukku, aku cukup terkejut.

"Terima kasih." Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun sepertinya aku tahu dia mengucapkannya untuk apa. Dia mengelus perutku dari luar gaun ini, karena itu aku tahu bahwa aku hamil.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahiku sejenak.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu, aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapannya dan berpikir.

'Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?'

* * *

 **1251 M**

Melihat latihan pedang putraku cukup membuatku terhibur. Naruto cukup cepat mempelajarinya. Naruto menghampiriku dan mengambil lengan kananku dan menaruh punggung tanganku ke dahinya.

"Bagaimana?" dia bertanya tentang pendapatku

"Cukup baik, tapi kau kurang cepat." Dia mengagguk mendengar hal itu.

"Sudah berapa bulan, ibu?" dia menanyakan kehamilanku. Aku tersenyum.

"Lima bulan, kenapa? Apa kau tak senang?" aku ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini sejak aku hamil, putraku terlihat tk terlalu bahagia saat aku memberitahunya tentang hal ini.

"Aku senang, aku akan punya seorang adik. Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika itu juga anak ayah."

Aku tahu, dia tak menyukai keluarga Sasuke. 'Uchiha adalah budak, dan budak tak pantas bersanding dengan anggota kerajaan.' Aku teringat kata-kata menma. Mereka berdua sama, Naruto dan Menma. Mereka menganggap budak adalah pelayan. Dan aku selalu berharap agar Naruto tak mengulangi kesalahan Menma.

* * *

Kandunganku telah mencapai sembilan bulan, tingga menunggu beberapa hari untuk melahirkan janin ini. Sasuke sedang pergi dari kerajaan, mengatasi sendiri sebuah pemberontakan besar-besaran diSuriah, kuharap ini pemberontakan terkhir mereka.

"Ugh." Aku rasa terjadi kontraksi didalam pertuku.

"Yang mulia, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kontraksinya semakin terasa sakit, dan aku melihat darah menetes dibawah gaunku. Beberapa pelayan perempuan membantuku untuk ketempat tidur dan sebagian memanggil seorang tabib untuk membantu persalinan ini, kuharap proses persalinan ini berlangsung dengan lancar.

* * *

Aku lelah namun ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi itu seketik semua kelelahan itu menghilang.

"Bayi anda laki-laki, yang mulia." Aku tersenyum, melihat bayi itu dalam balutan sebuah kain putih. Tabib yang membantu persalinan ini memberikan bayi ini padaku.

Cklek

Blam

Aku menoleh kearah pintu, dan dia ada disana. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya, apa dia langsung kemari saat diberitahu bahwa aku melahirkan? Dia menhampiriku dan mengecup dahiku.

"Sakura, terima kasih." Dia mengatakan itu pelan ditelingaku.

"Apa kau meninggalkan medan perang?"

Dia menatapku tajam.  
"Kita menang, seluruh pendukung Orochimaru telah mundur. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan keadanmu, bukan perang itu." Aku lega, semenjak aku menikah dengannya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab.

* * *

 **1259**

 **Trank**

 **Sreet**

Pedang itu terhempas menjauh, dan sebuah pedang berjarak beberapa senti dibelakang kepala Naruto dan yang memgang pedang itu adalah Sasuke. Kei menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku, dia pasti ketakutan ketika melihat sosok ayahnya saat ini. Saat aku sedang menemani Kei bermain, para pelayan menghampiriku dan berkata bahwa Naruto menantang Sasuke beradu pedang. Aku berlari kedalam ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh para pelayan, dan saat ini aku berdiri didepan pintu dan melihat akhir pertarungan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Aku menghampiri kedua orang yang menjadi sorotan semua orang yang ada disini sekarang.

"Katakan pada putramu. Jika dia ingin mengalahkanku, otaknya harus lebih tajam dibandingkan pedangnya. " Sasuke menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto mulai berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya yang tadi terlempar. Dan semua orang mulai meninggalkan tempat ini karena Sasuke menyuruhnya.

* * *

"Aw, sakit ibu!" Naruto berteriak kecil saat aku mengobati luka goresnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangatlah tidak bijaksana Naruto." Aku berkata tegas padanya. Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Oh ayolah ibu, selama ini kita dibohongi dan dimanfaatkan oleh para Uchiha itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto berdecih, anak ini seperti kehilangan kesopanannya.

"Merekalah yang membunuh ayah!" Naruto berkata tegas padaku. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya, tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakannya itu― ah sudahlah.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, dan beristirahatlah." Saat ini sudah malam, aku ingin kembali kekamar dan tidur. Beberap penjaga memberiku salam dan aku hanya mengangguk, dan aku berhenti sebelum melewati sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap.

"Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan muda tadi sore?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku cukup yakin, jika dia menantang yang mulia Sasuke karena dia tahu hal itu."

"Tapi dari mana dia tahu hal itu?"

"Entahlah."

Aku segerapergi setelah mendengar hal itu, menguping adalah tindakan yang tidak baik. Mereka mengatakan 'hal itu', tapi apa yang mereka maksud?

'Merekalah yang membunuh ayah!'

Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto adalah sebuah kebenaran, aku harus mencari tahu sendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya aku tahu semuanya, yah semuanya. cukup memberi sekantung penuh emas pada salah seorang bawahan Uchiha, dan akhirnya semuanya terungkap. Aku berada dikamar Kei, dia putraku dan Sasuke yang lahir 8 tahun yang lalu. Aku sepeti tak ingin melihat Sasuke lagi mulai sekarang, sejak aku tahu semuanya.

Para Uchiha yang membunuh Menma

Mereka menginginkan kekuasaan Kesultana Uzumaki

Mereka yang menjebakku sehingga aku akan meminta bantuan mereka

Mereka licik.

Aku menangis tanpa suara sembari memeluk Kei yang tertidur.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, yang mulia?"

Aku menatapnya datar.

"Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan kau akan mendapat 5 kantung emas ini nanti malam."

"Dengan senang hati."

Seorang penipu harus dihilangkan.

* * *

Malam ini aku sedikit gugup, aku tak tahu kenapa. Apa karena Sasuke akan dibunuh? Atau apa?

 **Cklek**

 **Blam**

"Kemarin malam kau tidur dimana?" Sasuke bertanya padaku, aku tak sanggup melihat wajahnya seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Aku memunggunginya ditempat tidur dan masih seperti itu saat dia berbaring disampingku.

"Aku tidur dengan Kei." Aku baru menjawab setelah dia berbaring.

Dia menggeser posisi tidurnya dari telenyang menjadi memelukku dari belakang.

"Pembunuh bayaran itu hampir datang bukan?"

Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terpejam dengan terkejut

"Aku tahu semuanya, dan aku yakin kau sudah tahu semuanya."

"..."

"Kua tahu, aku tak pernah ingin seperti ini."

"..."

"Kami semua licik, jadi kupikir aku pantas mati dengan terbunuh. Sebelum aku terbunuh aku akan mengatakan semua alasan kami dan aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"..." Aku terdiam atas semua pernyataannya tadi.

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar semua nya dari orang yang kau bayar, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu."

"Kami membunuh Menma, karena dia bersikap buruk pada kami."

Aku cukup mengerti saat mereka melakukan hal ini pada menma.

"Kami menjadikanmu Sultana agar saat kau jatuh kau akan meminta bantuan pada kami. Dan itu berhasil."

"Kami ingin menguasai Kesultanan ini. Uchiha memang licik. Kalian pihak kesultanan memberikan susu pada kami dan kami membalasnya dengan tuba."

"Kenapa kau disuruh menikah denganku, itu karena aku yang memintanya."

Kau memintanya? Kenapa?

"Aku sangat senang saat kau mau menerimaku, meski kita sama-sam sudah berkepala tiga saat itu."

"Kau melahiirkan putra kita dengan selamat, terima kasih."

"Saat mendengar kau akan melahirkan, entah kenapa aku ingi segera mengakhiri pemberontakan itu, kau memberiku kekuatan unuk melakukannya. Terima kasih."

"dan pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan adalah, Apa kau bahagia bersamaku? Atau tertekan? Aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau menjadi istri seorang Uzumaki Menma, dan pertanyaan terakhirnya, Apa kau mencintaiku? "

Dia mengucapkan semua itu pelan ditelingaku, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia mencintaiku? Apa itu sebuah kenyataan.

Sreet

Jleb

Mendengar suara itu dan helaan napas terakhirnya dileherku membutku yakin bahwa ia telah tiada.

'Aku merasa bahagia karena perhatianmu selama ini, meski sikapmu cukup dingin. Dan apakah aku mencintaimu? Aku rasa bahagia akan lebih berarti dibandingkan cinta. Sasuke'

 **The End**

* * *

Satu lagi cerita tidak bermutu dan aneh dari saya. Dengan SKS akhirnya jadilah fict ini. Ini sebenarnya saya ambil dari mapel SKI (Seni Kebudayaan Islam), cerita ini berasal dari kenyataan dan yah,sebagian saya kembangkan dari imajianasi saya dan sebagian lagi dari kisah nyatanya. saya gak tahu apa ada cinta antara keduanya dikenyataannya, idenya dari ketikan lebay di Lembar ringkasnnya 'Akhirnya dia terbunuh ditangan istri tercintanya' padahal yang ngetik gak tahu apa benar ada kisah cinta diantara keduanya #plak.

bagi yang gak suka sama cerita ini maaf, karena saya udah feel banget buat bikin Sasuke mati #ditendang.

Segala tanggapan akan saya terima dari anda, berminat memberi tanggapan?

Jepara, 16-05-2015


End file.
